(Romeo X Juliet) Juliet's Tale, The Story Of A Marine (Marco)
by Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Summary

He loves her,

she hates him,

but deep down does she really hate him?

When Akainu's daughter fall in love with Whitebeards first mate,

you know that the seas gonna change

Marco x Akainu's daughter

Star crossed lovers

Oh and I know I do the mate a lot but I like it

so in this because Marco ate the phoenix zone type fruit he has a mate

One Piece belong to it's rightful creator

I only own certain parts and my Oc

I suck at summary's

read the prologue, it's a better summary than this

Read it's counter story Romeo x Juliet - Romeo's Tale, The Story Of A Pirate (Marco x Oc) It goes with this

SPOILER ALERT (Some things are my own idea while other's are from One Piece, so yeah read at your own risk)


	2. Prologue

**Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift **

**The songs called "Love Story" **

We were both young when I first saw you

I had just turned 23

He was 29

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

**I was running away from Whitebeard pirates,**

**And my savior,**

**Well he was the first division commander,**

**The first mate,**

**The first son,**

**The right hand,**

**Of Whitebeard,**

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello"

I thought that I would never see him again but...

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said **(Correction - He SCREAMED), "Stay away from Juliet"**

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

**The next time I saw him,**

**He was taunting my older brothers,**

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

**I was walking alone,**

**A rare occurrence,**

**When two strong arms picked my up bridal style and started running**

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

**I opened my bedroom,**

**There on my pillow was a note with 5 words,**

**Meet me by the docks**


	3. Juliet

She ate a mythical zoan type devil fruit - Version mermaid

Her devil fruit is special so she can swim (at first i was confused at what her devil fruit power should be, but then i was staring at her picture and i realised i should give her a mermaid devil fruit)

She is played by Ariel the mermaid


	4. Meeting My Romeo

**Juliet P.O.V.**

I panted

My legs ache

I wanna stop but I can't

I know if I stop now-

.Die.

I took a sharp turn.

No!

No, No, No!

Why now of all times!

I ran into a dead end. I looked behind me. There are 7 of them and there whitebeard pirates. Even if, by some miracle. I do end up beating these guys i'll then have all the whitebeard pirates after me and there captain Whitebeard.

Honestly just because I didn't wanna hang out with them they wanna kill me. Dam it.

Tears of frustration roll down my cheeks.

Am I really gonna die?

Daddy!

Anyone!

Please help me!

I close my eyes.

I then hear a lazy yet firm voice, "What do you guys think your doing, yoi?"

I open my eyes. Somebody actually is willing to help me.

Oh thank you god. I'll never doubt you again.

In Front of me there's a man.

But then as I get a closer look at his face I realized something.

He's not my savior, he's

Marco the Phoenix

Whitebeard pirates first division commander

He's whitebeard right hand man

His first son!

**Stay tuned for more updates and if you like this than you should check out my other marco love story it's called bound by ink and I also have other One Piece books as well **

**so if you liked this than you should check those out as well**

**thank you**


	5. He Saved Me?

**Juliet's P.O.V.**

Marco looked around as if assessing the situation. He then stopped at me. He kept staring at me, as if he was deciding what he was gonna do next.

He then spoke up. For some reason it sent a tingle down my spine. As if someone was running a light, soft feather down my back. "What do you guys think your doing?"

The biggest of the seven perked up at this, "We were just teaching her some manners commander."

Another one of his friends added, "You know teaching her what happens when you mess with the whitebeard pirates."

Marco got a dark look in his eyes. He closed them. Took a deep breath and opened them again. "Have you imbeciles forgotten that one of our ships most important rules is we do not hurt any women or child who is't a marine or a pirate. I'll be reporting this to Haruta since your part of the 10th division." the rest of the whitebeard pirates started shaking. "Also consider yourselves lucky that your not in my division because this is one of the few rules that i will never let anyone break and if i see you doing something like this again, i'll be the one giving your punishment. NOW LEAVE." he commanded.

The pirates didn't need to be told twice. They ran out.

He then looked at me. "It's getting late you should get home."

I spoke up for the first time since I had meet him "Thank you for saving me. How can i ever repay you."

"Don't worry you can repay me another time"

"How can you be so sure that we'll ever see each other again?"

He chuckled at this, "Don't worry we'll definitely be seeing each other again" He then mumbled something (mumble - i'll make sure of it). And with that he was gone.

I looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. I need to get home before dad send an entire fleet searching for me.


	6. Meeting Again

**2 Months Later**

**Juliet P.O.V.**

I woke up to people running outside my room. I now in situations like this i'm suppose to stay in my room. But, i let my curiosity win.

I opened the door and saw…

MARCO!

What's he doing here? Before i could react marco notices me. He suddenly appears in front of me and before i can react he's pushing me inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asks

"I'm the one who should be asking you that! It makes sense i'm here because My dads a admiral but what are YOU doing HERE?" i exclaimed.

Marco looks shocked. "Your… your… YOUR admiral sasuke's daughter!" i know that that's more of a statement that it is a question.

I nod suddenly afraid.

Why did i tell him?

Is he gonna kill me now?

Kidnap me?

Use me anagaist me dad?

Marco suddenly realizes what position where in… And so do I.

I'm pushed against my door and marco has his arms on either side of my head.

I blush.

And…

So does marco.

He then looks down and gets even redder. I follow his gaze and see what he's looking at. I feel more blood travel to my face.

Realising I was wearing some of my more reviling night clothes

"Cover up! What type of clothes do you where at night?" he asks turning his head away as he fulls his arms away from me and takes a couple steps back.

"Uh, i, uh… it' was hot... so.. i.. i'm gonna go cover up. I suggest you go back to your crew before my dad find you" i suggest.

He nodes and then he's gone.


	7. The Deck

**(Juliet is a special kind of marine, instead of fighting directly she's the brains behind the operation. She's the best statagest in the marines.)**

1 and a Half Hour later

**Juliet's P.O.V.**

As I opened the door leading to the main deck the noise became louder and louder. Who are we fighting? I wonder.

Is it the Whitebeard pirates?

Is that why Marco was here?

I open the door and am instantly meet with the scene of a small level battle against the whitebeard pirates.

Thank god my father isn't here right now. It's not that I don't love him. I do, I really really do. It's just that if he was hear right now, this battle would be a lot more heated, literally and metaphorically.

I look around. It's a fairly came battle considering where fighting the whitebeard pirates. It looks like only the first and the third division is fighting. The third division is fighting on the beach we're currently anchored on, well half of the first division is on the beach the other half is on our deck.

With us everyone, BUT Aokiji is fighting. I know know it looks like my dad and the ice admiral hate each other, but deep down they are friends or friendemys, i don't know they have a complicated relationship. Deep down i know that both of them do care for each other like brother, and at the end of the day that's all that matters.

I make my way toward Aokiji. Oops wait my bad. Correction. I TRY to make my way toward Aokiji, but i'm suddenly pulled toward a empty area of the deck. I had covering my mouth so I can't scream.

My heart beat picks up!

I turn around!

It's…

**Anyone wanna guess, who our kidnapper is?**


	8. Princess

I started struggling. Flinging my arms lefts and right, up and down.

Warm breath tickled my ear and then I heard a all to familiar voice "Honestly princess, who comes up to the deck when they know that there's a fight going on." I blush at the nickname. "Now i'm gonna lift my hand, but i'll only do it if you promise not to scream." I slowly nodded.

Marco removed his hand from my mouth but, the hand on my waist didn't move a mm. He then starts moving toward a open window. Because of his hand on my waist I get tugged along with him.

He then picks me up bridal style and before I know it he's pushed me thru the medium sized window. I here a law squeak, taking a moment to realize i'm the one who made it. I land on my hand and knees. Hearing a deep chuckle, i look up and see Marco laughing. "What's so funny" I yell up at him.

For some reason seeing my reaction causes him to go into another laughing fit. Taking deep breaths he finally comes himself down but still keeping his smirk on his face. "Oh nothing just funny seeing one of the navy's best officers on her hand and knees and squeaking like a mouse just because of one tiny little push would make any pirate laugh."

Hearing that does nothing other than fuel my anger. "Oh really in case you've forgotten i'm a tactician. I train my brain more than i train my body. Now get lost before i start screaming for Uncle Kuza - I mean Admiral Aokiji."

That only gets me another round of laughter. :Oh how cute. The cute little kitten is trying to find her claws, but since she can't she's trying to use someone else's."

Hearing that causes blood to rush to my face probably making a colour that would probably make the ripest of tomatoes wilt out of shame, my hair doing absolutely nothing to help. But i couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or anger. "This is your last waring PIRATE. GET. OUT."

"But i'm not even there with you"

"THEN LEAVE ME ALONE" I scream.

I hear footstep rushing toward us. Marco just chuckles. Turing into his phonix form he turn to fly off. Just as he's about to leave he looks back, and i will, i will, bet you anything that he was smirking at me, it's like he don't know how to smile. His last words to me before he left were, "See you around princess." he then flies off, back toward his ship.

Honestly if i ever see him again, it be to soon.

Honestly I have absolutely no idea how wrong I would be about that,

because I would be seeing him more than I could imagine.

And I would also need him more than I could ever imagine.


	9. When I Say Leave I Mean it

You know when i told the stupid flaming blue turkey to leave, i meant 'leave and take your crue with you', not 'leave and start a fight with a admiral'

Yet here i am standing on on deck as I watch ice clash with fire. And no the fire wasn't red and orange. It was god damn BLUE and YELLOW. That's it i've had enough of this. I was just about to tell Aokiji to come down when a nurse came running toward the edge of the moby dick.

She looked up at Marco, "Marco, sweety-" Wait. Sweety? Marco has a girlfriend? Wait a minute. Why do i even care? He can be with whoever he wants, whenever he wants, I have no right to stop him. "-come down. Pop's is saying it's time to go."

Marco and Aokiji both stopped attacking each other and looked down. "Why?" Marco asked.

"Apparently that new super, rookie i forgot his name, you know the one that can light himself on fire"

"Fire Fist Ace?"

"Yeah that one!" the nurse examined

"I wonder who even came up with that stupid name anyway?" Marco asked out loud.

That's it. THAT crosses the line. Nobody, and i mean nobody is aloud to insult the names i come up with. He should try to think of a name it's not easy. "Well excuse you. You should try thinking of a name that also matches a criminals abilities. It's not easy!" I yelled up at him.

Marco suddenly looked like his girlfriend wanted to break up with him. "A-anyway I say we've had enough fun for today. Don't you agree Aokiji?" Marco asked looking toward my uncle.

"Fine we should be on our way to. We have a very important, uh, i forgot what you call it but whatever it. But it's tomorrow and important so we should be heading back to our main base." Aokiji said, scratching the back of his head.

"Aokiji! Why did you tell him that!" I yell up at him.

"Oh. I wasn't supposed to tell them that. Haha, my bad" I felt a tick mark appear on my head.

"Let's just go back. Ok." i say, officially reaching the end of my rope. Not only do i wanna get far away from Marco as i possibly can get, but i also wanna see my besties again.

Sofia, Stella, i can't wait to see them again…

**Hey guys so I have another story that goes hand in hand with this one, it's called 'Romeo x Juliet Roemo's Story (Marco x Oc)' it's from marco's point of view, so yeah check it out.**


	10. Stella

"JULIET!" I hear someone scream my name I turned around to find Stella running toward me with open arms. I open my arms toward her to catch her in a hug.

"STELLA!" I yell back with equal enthusiasm. "I missed you"

"Well I missed you more" She replies finally ending our hug. "So how was your mission?" She asked eager to hear all the juicy parts. I kinda feel bad for her I mean it must have been boring being here all alone well me and Sofia were out doing missions.

"Well some interesting things did happen but I wanna tell both you and Sofia together. Where is she even? Is she back yet" I asked.

Yeah her and dad are in the meeting room with all the other higher ups. It seems that this meeting is really serious. They even have all the seven warlords here." Stella replied her face turns serious as she helps me get caught up to date on the events.

"I guess I'll have to wait awhile before I can tell you what happened" I said playfully as I opened the door to the meeting room.

Little did I know that my Romeo was having a meeting similar to my own.

**Ok guys so like I said I have another book that goes hand in hand with this one it's called "Romeo x Juliet Romeo's Tale, The Story Of A Pirate" Just click on my profile or entire it in a search engine. This story is basically the story in Marco's point of view.**


	11. Meeting

Me and Stella entered the meeting room and were greeted with an unusual sight. All seven warlords and marine vive-admirals and highers all gathered together in one room.

"Ah, now that you two are finally here we can start this meeting" Sengoku said, turing to face us.

"Why are we all here?" I asked him, "It's unusual to find these many high ranking marines together alone but also ALL the seven warlords as well" I said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Stella said adding her own to cents to the conversation

"Today we're here to discuss-"

**Ok guys so like I said I have another book that goes hand in hand with this one it's called "Romeo x Juliet Romeo's Tale, The Story Of A Pirate" Just click on my profile or entire it in a search engine. This story is basically the story in Marco's point of view.**


	12. Updates

I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.

But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.

It could be in the next;

Minute

Hour

Day

Week

Month

It could even be in years.

It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.

I may take really long time to update something,

But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.

I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.

If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.

I also have a discord server:  /sPUyjbA


End file.
